Episode 11 - Meet the L-Zard Crew! Transcript
Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (The episode began with Mrs. Twombly behind the register reading her news paper for today's news as she feels boring) Mrs. Twombly: (Sighs) Blythe: (Walks toward Mrs. Twombly) Hi, Mrs. T! So what's new? Mrs. Twombly: Nothing new. I feel so bored while reading a new paper. Blythe: Good to know. Well Madison and I are going to school today. We're having a rematch for math quiz against somebody who was translating to what the other kids at school said last year. Mrs. Twombly: Yeah have fun with that. Blythe: Oh I will. BFN - Bye for now. Come on, Madison we have a math quiz to win against. Madison: Coming Blythe! (She goes with Blythe by going outside and got on Roger Baxter's car as Roger Baxter drives them all the way to Downtown City High on the road) Mrs. Twombly: (Sighs) Vinnie: What's with Mrs. Twombly? Scout: She does this by reading yesterday's newspaper when we first met. Remember? My talent was shredding paper. Penny Ling: You never seen Mrs. Twombly so bored before. Minka: I'm sure somebody new would come to the day camp area will make Mrs. Twombly feel unboring. Pepper: Oh, Minka. You know how Mrs. Twombly feels. Whenever she feels bored she reads the newspaper. Sunil: Has anybody got the feeling that the costumer's coming by with the pet carrier? Zoe: Sure hope I'll be meeting someone new to the pet shop. Russell: What ever it is I'm sure they'll be welcome to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area around here. (Then the costumer with a pet carrier came by the pet shop by dropping some geckos off) Buttercream: There's the costumer now. Sugar Sprinkles: I wonder which pets he brought in today. Olive: We could at least try telling to her in the animal language. Digby: Good idea. (So all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went to Mrs. Twombly feeling bored went she speaks boredly to the pets) This is L-Zard and his crew of dancing geckos; Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin' and Shinky-Dink-a-Dinkity-Dink who passed by Mrs. Twombly by heading toward the entrance in the day camp area through the pet door Mrs. Twombly: (boredly) Heh. Good news. Your new day campers are L-Zard and the crew. Vinnie: Dude! Did she just say... L-Zard and his crew? Madame Pom: That we did. We saw them passing by the day camp area. Gail: I can't wait to meet them face to face! Tootsie: Nether would I! Tiger: The dancing geckos are here! Sweet Cheeks: This is the best day ever! To think we're gonna meet the famous L-Zard and his crew of dancing geckos! Shea Butter: I agree, Sweet Cheeks. I agree. Sam U.L.: I wonder which costumer brought them here in the pet shop. Princess Stori: No one knows. Let's go meet them! (So all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went back inside the camp area through the pet door as they saw L-Zard and his crew of dancing geckos in the pet clubhouse as they got inside the clubhouse to greet them) Esteban: Look! There they are! Vinnie: L-Zard and the crew in person! Inside our clubhouse! (All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went up to L-Zard and his crew) L-Zard: Vinnie! My friend! Good to see you again my friend. Vinnie: Good to see you again you too, amigo. L-Zard: And who are these pets? Vinnie: These are my friends in Littlest Pet Shop in the day camp! Penny Ling: Hi. L-Zard: Well, hey ya pets. Never seen you guys before. What you see here is my crew. (Introduces the pets to his crew) Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin', Shinky-Dink-a-Dinkity-Dink. And me... L-Zard leader of the dancing crew. Russell: Russell Ferguson. Hi. Sunil: I'm Sunil Nevla. Pepper: Uh hi. I'm Pepper Clark. Minka: I'm Minka Mark. Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. Zoe: Hi. My name's Zoe Trent. And that's our friends; Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Esteban Banderas, Digby, Desi, Shahrukh, Madame Pom, My sister Gail, Tootsie, Tiger, Sweet Cheeks, Scout Kerry, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Princess Stori, Cairo and Wiggles McSunbask. L-Zard: Nice to see you. That's some friends you got there, Vinnie. Vinnie: Oh. Thanks. Buttercream: You geckos are super luper juper duper amazing! L-Zard: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet several times and twisted her ears she calms herself down) Any-hoo... it's very nice to meet you guys. Madame Pom: Yes. Charming. It's nice to see you too. Sugar Sprinkles: Aww. They're so cute. But how did you know Vinnie anyway? Lazy Susan: We know him because he's a very good tap dancer. (Snaps her finger) Fish Sauce: Everybody's good at dancing. 3DGB: (Snap his finger) You need extra dancers to be good at it. Bearded Lady: We've got lots of neat dancing skills. Lemonface: I bet if we put our talents together we'll make room for your pet shop day camp area. Ted Dancin': Yeah man. Littlest Pet Shop 2 is the best. Shinky-Dink-a-Dinkity-Dink: Surprisingly. Us reptiles have to stick together. Olive: (To L-Zard and his crew) And I was just starting to like you. Vinnie: Speaking of which, I wonder how Blythe and Madison are doing for their first day rematch of their math quiz back in school. L-Zard: Beats me. Come to think of it, I'm not sure who Madison really is. Mary Frances: Why don't we get to the Downtown City High and find out what they're doing? Esteban: That's just what I was planning to do me amigo. Wiggles: Let's get to that school! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to Blythe and her classmates signing up for the math quiz for the teammates) Blythe: Gee this math quiz is going to be extra hard if we figure out the answer by working together as a team. What are we to do? Whittney: Blythe, as you know our daddy has taught us the valuable thing of math. Brittney: It's called translation. Youngmee: Hey. I've got it we'll call out the answer where our numbers put together in addition. Sue: Or maybe subtraction where you minus the numbers. Jasper: Mine is multiplication. I'm going for that. Madison: And how to Divide. I love how to divide numbers. Blythe: Hmmm. Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication and Divide. OMG! That's it! I know we're gonna win this math quiz by beating the other teams. Brittany: My sister and I can translate what you said. Whittany: Even know it's true, We should like do this more offen. Mrs. Mondt: Two more minutes till quiz time, girls. Blythe: Well... This is it. Madison: My first time at math quiz. Blythe: What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and win this thing! Jasper, Sue and Youngmee: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! Brittany and Whittany: What eves! Sherman: (Confused) Math??? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew as they are on the roof of Downtown City High) Scout: This must be where the school is. Tootsie: Good. But still... I wonder. How are we going to see the math quiz from up here? Gail: We can't see what's going on from inside the school where Blythe and the others are. Sweet Cheeks: (Reads the mind from inside the school) Hmmm... Something tells me that my mind reading talent is the math quiz is about to begin. Pepper: But how are we going to help Blythe by getting in the school? Russell: I saw that janitor guy who doesn't allow pets in the school. We're gonna need to figure out another way in so that we can help Blythe. L-Zard: I know gang. What about the chimney? (Points to the chimney) Vinnie: Oh that'll work. Minka: I know we're gonna help Blythe if we don't get spotted by that janitor man! Zoe: This is going to be harder that we thought. Penny Ling: Okay pets. Let's get busy! (All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew got in the school by going down inside the chimney as they are now in the janitor's closet) Sunil: We're inside the janitor's closet! Sugar Sprinkles: Whooooa. Digby: This place looks really huge. Desi: (Squawks) Coooooooool. Olive: Now what? Russell: I suggested we follow the path that Sweet Cheeks mind readied. There's a math quiz going on here in this school. Esteban: We must go amigos! Remember, don't let any humans see you. Scout: Which means... No talking in front of humans. Madame Pom: You can't be serious about this talking in front of human stuff do you? Vinnie: No. Scout is right. No talking in front of humans. We got it. Penny Ling: Safety in numbers. Okay! Let's go! (All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew went down the school out the hallway by following the mind reading of the math quiz Blythe and the others are in that is until the Janitor Mr. Sawdust saw them running down the hall) Mr. Sawdust: Hmmm! Animals!! Inside the hallway! Code red!! We got animals on the run!! I'm gonna have to catch them in my net by putting them inside the cages! (Does so as he goes down the hallway after them. Then paw prints appear and disappear on screen as we cut to the beginning of the math quiz where Blythe and her team really are in against the other team in middle school with Mrs. Mondt hosting this quiz) Mrs. Mondt: Greetings! Welcome to this years rematch of Downtown City High's Math Quiz! I'm your host "Mrs. Mondt". Our first main teams of this math quiz is between these kids of middle school and these students from Downtown City High. Whittany: We're going to pretend this does not happen the last time we lost to them. Brittany: Or... this T-shirt that like gave me a rash. Mrs. Mondt: Here... there are no rules. Just do your best and win this quiz. Let's try! Our first question is... (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew walking down the hallway trying to find the math quiz room by following the path. But then some shadow of a human is following right behind them) Zoe: Uh, Vinnie? Vinnie: Yeah, Zoey? Zoe: Is somebody getting a feeling that we're being followed? Mary Frances: Why not? We can't have have an extra shadow following us at that point. Esteban: Someone's trying to catch us and try to put us in cages. Scout: Like a spy. Vinnie: Aww you and your imaginations you guys. Olive: Then I suggest we turn around. Sunil: (Turns around) Uh-oh. I think we have company! Mr. Sawdust: (Laughs evilly) Now I've got you! (Raises his net) L-Zard, Forky, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted' Dancin, Shinky-Dink-a-Dinkity-Dink, Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Princess Stori, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Mary Frances, Esteban, Madame Pom, Scout, Shahrukh, Digby, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive, Tootsie, Gail, Tiger, Cairo, Desi, Sweet Cheeks and Wiggles: (Screamed as the run for their lives by getting away from Mr. Sawdust and his net) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mr. Sawdust: Hey! Come back here! Animals are suppose to scream! And they don't talk either! Esteban: How Insalting! Russell: Who care about that? Let's run for our lives getting away from that janitor man! Mr. Sawdust: You can run but you can't hide, pests! But I'll catch you! Esteban: Let's spread out, amigos! Russell: Right! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Penny Ling, come with me! Esteban, take Desi and Sweet Cheeks! Madame Pom, take Gail, Tootsie, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Digby and Princess Stori. Sugar Sprinkles, take Scout, Cairo and Tiger! Mary Frances, take Olive and Shahrukh. And Wiggles, take Buttercream with you. We'll meet you back once we set a trap! Anybody else, let's go! (So the pets split up as they are about to set a trap by cornering Mr. Sawdust) Mr. Sawdust: Where are ya at you pesky, Prickly Rat!? I can't wait to catch you and put you and these pests in cages! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Making such animal noises as he went after Mr. Sawdust by running him around in circles) Mr. Sawdust: There you are! Wait! Which one of you is the Prickly Rat!? (Gail, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Tootsie, Digby, Princess Stori and Madame Pom are on the shelf carrying a empty stack bag) Gail: Now when I give the signal, we'll all catch him in a big stack of bag while we're on top of the shelf. Shea Butter: Yeah we get ya, Gail. Because dogs rule the school. Sam U.L.: Anything for you, Ma'am! Tootsie: What are we doing up here anyway? Digby: Can't we jump on him now? Princess Stori: In a second, Digby. This has got to be the right moment! Madame Pom: Yes. Wait for the signal. Mr. Sawdust: (Catches Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling in the net) Gotcha you little pests and your Prickly Rat too! Gail: NOOOOOOOOW!!! (She, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Tootsie, Digby, Princess Stori and Madame Pom barked as they all jumped and catches Mr. Sawdust inside the stack of bag) Mr. Sawdust: (Muffled) Hey! Who turned out the lights!?! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Got free from the net and ran) Esteban, Desi and Sweet Cheeks: (Flies around tying up Mr. Sawdust inside the stack of bag with a rope) Desi: This is ridiculous! (Squawks) Sweet Cheeks: Nice work, Birds! Esteban: Muchas Gracias, Sweet Cheeks. Mr. Sawdust: (Muffled) Let me outta here you pesky pest! Wiggles: (Roars at Mr. Sawdust) L-Zard: Who's got the smart traps now!?! (Snaps his fingers) Buttercream: Gotcha scoot a loot simple toot! Vinnie: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamps her feet several times and twisted her ears she calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... We've got to help Blythe and the others from the math quiz show. There must be a math room somewhere in this school we just know it. Russell: Wait! I think Buttercream may have an idea! Vinnie: I ment I have no idea what she said. Russell: There's a math room inside the classroom somewhere in Downtown City High. That's was the Math Quiz we just heard earlier. Sugar Sprinkles: Normally I would agree with Russell but seems your rather right about the math quiz going on inside the math room during the class. Penny Ling: We've got to get to that room where Blythe is right now! L-Zard: And I know just the dance and song that Vinnie just sang last year. Vinnie: That's right ladies and gentle pets. Leave it to me! I know the way that we could find Blythe and the others. Let's go! (He leads all 25 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew right back to the hallway which they once came to go find the math room where the math quiz is going on as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Mrs. Mondt read the next question inside the math quiz to the teammates) Mrs. Mondt: Now... If I added one cup of sugar by pouring it into a bowl, I added another one to the bowl by diving it. How many cups we're there? Remember... It's 1 divided by 1. Blythe: Uh... One. Madison: One. Jasper: One. Sue: One. Youngmee: One. Whittney: Add one cup of sugar then divided it next to the flour which is the bowl. Brittney: That will be like next to the two cups of flour inside the bowl. Mrs. Mondt: Hmmm... Yes! That's correct. Good job. Except for Whittney and Brittney. Whittney: Hey! Like... we derive that credit! Brittney: We even translate to the number you call out that question. Mrs. Mondt: Don't worry, Whittney and Brittney you'll get this next one right. Brittney and Whittney: What eves. Mrs. Mondt: Alright. Next question. Dinosaurs live in the past in the 3000 year B.C. but... when the 3000 years gone back in time in 1991 when dinosaurs die how many past years are left? Remember it's 3000 minus 1991. Blythe: OMG. This is a hard one! I'm not sure if we could get this one right! Madison: Oh I know this one. It's... Whittney: Save your answer, Madison. We'll handle this. Mrs. Mondt: We're waiting for the answer. Brittney: Is it... 2000? 'Cause it like the pasted year. Mrs. Mondt: No. I'm sorry. 2000 isn't correct. Middle School people team, your answer. Boy #1: The year is; 1009. Mrs. Mondt: That's right. 1009 is the number one answer. Jasper: What was that all about? Sue: I thought we should do this together. Youngmee: Don't you mean... we're all in this together? Brittney: Like... as if. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew as they dance to the music to the song) Music: "Gotta Get To The Math Quiz" Vinnie: (Singing and dancing) Well, we gotta get to the math quiz. Or my friendship with Blythe'll be through-dio I'll teach her numbers like she never knew-dio When we get to the school math quiz Come on! Yeah, we gotta get to the math quiz If it's the last thing we're ever gonna do-dio I got some fly new friends in my crew-dio Who are gonna get me to the school math quiz Let's go! Well, we gotta get to that math quiz I got my confidence back and it grew-dio And my moves got me feelin' good too-dio I can't wait for the school math quiz! (Music and song ends as all the 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and L-Zard and his crew went inside the math quiz room and saw Blythe and the others against the Middle School kids) Pepper: Look! There she is! Scout: And she's with the Biskits and the others. L-Zard: Relax, man. We got this. Mrs. Mondt: With the tied score from 99 to 99, we move on to our final question of this here math quiz. This category is... Pets. Blythe: I just love the category that involves the pets. Whittney: We just hope that doesn't involve those fashion beast! Mrs. Mondt: Describe that how many reptiles which are really the dancing geckos that are in all. Remember it's 10 plus 1. Jasper: I don't know that. Sue: Me too! Youngmee: Me three. And I wasn't there! (Just then something happened. Vinnie Terrio, L-Zard, Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin' and Shink-a-dink-a-dinkty-dink hop on up to the table of Blythe's team and started to tap dancing and grove) Mrs. Mondt: I'm waiting for the answer. Blythe: I've got it! Mrs. Mondt: Blythe! You're answer. Blythe: They are eleven dancing geckos in all coming out and hanging out all night dancing in the street light with the boom boom music box which is really the radio. Mrs. Mondt: Correct!!! Downtown City High wins!!!!! Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee: Yes!!!!! Brittney and Whittney: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Making such animal noises happily. Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue, Youngmee, Brittney and Whittney Biskit in the school hallway) Madison: I can't believe we've finally won the math quiz against the middle school kids. Blythe: Yeah. The math quiz is over. Brittney: It is like... so over. Whittney: In case you haven't noticed you translated that answer, we could have said that one before you. Youngmee: Who knows? We made a great team don't we guys? Sue: Yup. Jasper: It was awesome. Whittney: We are sooo heading back to our store back to Largest Ever Pet Shop. See ya, Blythe... and others. Brittney: Yeah. And rule one. We 'NEVER' make quite a team or... whatever. (She and Whittney Biskit left the Downtown City High School back to Largest Ever Pet Shop) Blythe: I have to admit. The Biskit Twins never change haven't they? (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back inside Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area as Blythe thanked L-Zard and his crew and mostly Vinnie Terrio) Thank you guys for helping me and my friends out today for this final question of this here math quiz in school today especially for you, Vinnie. Vinnie: Ahh don't mention it, Blythe. Thank L-Zard and his crew. L-Zard: That girl understands what we're saying. She's good. Blythe: So what have you learned today? Cairo: When we first met L-Zard's crew, we introduced ourselves before we headed out outside toward the Downtown City High helping you. Sugar Sprinkles: That Math Quiz sure had it in you. Tiger: Yup. Those were some hard numbers you put there in your large head of yours. Scout: Hope we didn't know you were teammates with the Biskit Twins. Vinnie: Check this out we even made a new dance move! We call it the TAIL-RAVE-IUM! (He, and L-Zard's crew do the TAIL-RAVE-IUM dance) Sunil: Ahh Vinnie! (He and all the Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughed and so did Blythe) THE END Credits Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts